


Eleven Naughty Coupons

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam In Panties, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, sam's a tease, visual may be nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: On the eleventh day of Christmas, eleven naughty coupons...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 24
Collections: Wincestmas 2019





	Eleven Naughty Coupons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wincestmas 2019, graphic and story gifted to [nevergettingoverwincest.](http://nevergettingoverwincest.tumblr.com/)

[](https://imgur.com/ARttyz5)

Sam was practically giddy when he got home from school. He flew through his homework, knee bouncing up into the peeling Formica table as he tapped his pencil during his math section. He fidgeted the rest of the afternoon into evening, flipping through his copy of Lord of the Flies without really reading it, getting up and walking around the dump of a house they were renting, his attention flitting to this or that. The sighing and constant clock watching was driving Dean nuts.

“Dude, what’s up with you?” He’d been cleaning weapons and prepping his dad’s duffel with supplies for the next hunt, and Sam’s behavior was making him itchy. He glanced over at their dad, lost in research, sitting in the big overstuffed recliner chair, books all around and his ever-present journal in hand, making notes, not paying attention to anything around him, so it seemed.

“Nothing, just, I dunno. Gotta lot of energy.” Sam flopped down on the couch next to Dean and picked up the knife Dean had just sharpened, twirling it in his hands.

“Go take a run, Sammy. Five miles out and back oughta do it.” John’s voice was gruff, and he lifted his head to meet the bright eyes of his youngest son. Nodding, he added, “You too, Dean. Both you boys go run it out and by the time you get back, I’ll have pizza for dinner waiting.” His tone was tender but firm, brooking no argument.

“Yes, sir.” Dean put away the gear he’d been working on and waited for the expected bitchface from Sam and the snarky comment to follow, but it never came. Sam’s face was just a shining beam. _Huh_.

They set off at dusk, taking the back roads that led out to a rundown stadium. Once there, they sat on rusted bleachers, gazing out at the field, overgrown now with wildflowers as the night moved in, clear and crisp. They had barely broken a sweat, and it had been an easy run, side by side in perfect sync, quiet and content just to be in each other’s space. Now they were relaxed, sitting back against the benches, staring up at the stars, their elbows and knees knocking together in familiarity as a line of heat rose between them from thigh to torso from sitting so close.

When Dean chanced a sidelong glance at his little brother, his stomach gave a lurch that seemed to occur more and more where looking at Sam was concerned.

This was all new. Whatever it was they were doing, it was new and scary and messy in a way that was also so easy and right. He never made the first move though, he couldn’t, he had to make sure Sam was on board, that he wasn’t feeling some misplaced hero worship or something.

“I see you staring at me, Dean.” Sam said it softly, breathily, and Dean’s heartbeat sped up.

“Just checking you out, Sammy.” Dean always fell back on bravado; instinct and self-preservation bred into him for years. A monster he could handle, that wasn’t scary. The thought of a misstep and losing Sam? That terrified him like nothing else in this world.

“Why were you so anxious earlier? What was that all about?” Dean turned to look at his little brother, not missing the sly smile that crept over that beautiful face turned up to the moonlight.

“Got you a belated Christmas gift.” Sam said it nonchalantly, not breaking his gaze to the heavens. “Figured if I got under Dad’s skin enough, he’d send us both out, so I could give it to you in private.”

Dean smiled fondly. Of course. Sam always was a step or two ahead, he’d played his dad and Dean pretty good without a clue to his plan.

“Ok, kiddo. What is it, what’d ya get me?” Dean sat us, rubbing his hands together. They didn’t really do the whole presents thing, usually it was a smaller token – gas station necessities, occasionally a stolen useful yet wanted item, like the year he’d obtained a snazzy Walkman because _someone_ didn’t like good music. Whatever.

“You can’t freak out, Dean. Promise me.” Sam made eye contact, and something…something was up with Sam.

“Why would I freak out? C’mon dude.” Dean grinned. Sam was anxious, which meant this was something he’d actually thought about and worked for. It was obviously on his person, but aside from the hoodie Sam was wearing, Dean couldn’t figure out where he’d put it.

Sam drew an envelope from the pocket of his hoodie and held it out, biting his lip as he did so. He had a shy smile now, and had turned in shoulders inward, casting his eyes down. “Just…don’t be mad, ok?”

Dean swallowed hard. _Shit._ Wasn’t it too soon for this? He had another couple years, at least, right? That envelope looked like it contained news Dean did not want to hear. Sam was smart, sure, but he was only fifteen. It was way too soon. Licking his lips, he reached out to take the envelope, feeling how thin it was in his hand. There was no address, no postmark, no logo, nothing. It was just a blank white standard envelope. _Ok, here goes_.

Dean ran a finger under a small opening along the licked seam. He pulled out a sheet of paper and unfolded it, holding his breath all the while.

Sam’s own breathing had become erratic, his face gone pink, and he was looking expectantly at Dean. When Dean finally looked down, he wasn’t sure he was seeing correctly.

It wasn’t an acceptance letter. It wasn’t from any school. There were…he counted, eleven coupon looking things, and he barely scanned over the words on them as he finally took a breath, tightness in his chest releasing as he felt his heart return to his body from threatening to fly away.

“So you’re not mad?” Sam was biting his lip again and Dean wanted to kiss him stupid.

“About what?” Dean looked down again in confusion, his vision clearing as he truly looked at what Sam had given him. “Wait – is that. Sam. Sammy. Is that your _ass_?”

“Y-Yeah. Here Dean, lemme show you.” Sam was up and spinning around before Dean could think any further, pulling down his track pants to reveal said ass in a black satin pair of string panties topped off with a red bow at the top. Looking over his shoulder, Sam made eye contact with Dean. “Do you like them?”

Dean sat dumbfounded and aroused, trying to quickly sort through his emotions. Sam’s ass was bouncing in front of him, like a peach hanging from a tree ready for plucking. Sam’s ass was printed on that paper, multiple times. Someone had to have taken that picture. And processed it. And printed it. Sam’s ass. His little brother, clad in way too sexy panties, had someone else looking at his ass and doing heaven knew what else.

It was all just too much to process and Dean acted without thought. He shoved the paper into his pocket, bent over to smack Sam’s ass, which elicited a moan so dirty Dean did it again, before he lifted Sam up and over his shoulder, carrying him down the bleachers to the ground below them. He laid Sam out on the tall, soft grass, taking in the way Sam’s chest was heaving and the track plants were barely hanging on. Sam’s cock was chubbed up, filling the front panel of those black satin panties nicely.

“I like them, Sam. I like them a lot. Now talk to me.” Dean was sitting across Sam’s thighs, tracing Sam’s cock through the panties, feeling a damp patch on the pads of his fingers and smirking.

“Well, I-I got the idea from uh, from-“ and Sam stuttered, trying to keep the whine out of his voice. “From Kendra, the cheerleader? The um, the one with the failing grade in English that I help tutor?” Sam’s hips were trying to buck up under Dean, but he was securely pinned by Dean’s legs. “She, she did a set of coupons for her boyfriend and I thought-“ Sam keened as Dean slid his fingers under the edge of the panties. “I thought it would be fun to do one for you. She helped me with the panties and the photoshoot, Dean. There, there wasn’t another guy I promise.” Sam was close to begging as Dean’s fingers barely swiped along his cock.

“You know, Sammy, that’s awfully naughty of you.” Dean let his fingers grasp the head of Sam’s cock, easing the slippery precome down his shaft and starting a slow twisting motion. Just the barest hint of a hand job.

Sam took a deep breath, finding that sassiness inside that Dean adored when they were like this, letting his bratty self push through the rising swell of arousal he hadn’t experienced quite like this before. “Yeah, well, there’s eleven coupons that entitle you to some more of my naughtiness, ready for you to redeem.” His hazel eyes flashed luminously in the moonlight and Dean swore his little brother was going to be the death of him.

“Although not right now though, because dad’s expecting us back any minute and I bet I can beat you by a full minute.” Sam saw Dean’s green eyes flicker, _challenge accepted_.

They pulled themselves together and got up, ready to race back. If Dean let Sam win by slowing his pace a fraction just to see that ass bounce all the way back, that was his business.


End file.
